This application relates to a precision means for creation of microblades along the edge of a cutting blade. A number of abrasive based sharpening devices have been described in patents by these inventors and others for the purpose of creating ultrasharp knife edges. Such edges are ideal for the wide range of applications where the sharpest edges are important. Examples of such applications include razor blades, scalpels, and microtome blades for optimal cutting of ultrathin slices of harder non-fibrous materials. The cross section of edges suitable for such applications show that the edge facets meet at a very precise point or terminus which is less than a few microns in width and for use in ultramicrotomes the edge width is commonly as small as 50 angstroms. Generally for such precision slicing the edge as seen in linear profile is commonly very straight and free of imperfections greater in size than the edge thickness.
There are however a range of applications involving relatively softer fibrous material such as meats, fibrous muscle, and fibrous vegetables where small imperfections along the edge profile and across the terminous of the edge facets can facilitate the cutting of such materials.